Buyer Beware
' Buyer Beware' is the second episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Tonight the Ghost Hunters visit a hotel haunted by the spirit of a suicide victim, and later come to the rescue of a couple that is ready to leave their home because the paranormal activity is too much to handle. Don't move! Call the Ghost Hunters! First, the team heads to Naples, New York to the Naples Hotel. The owners have experienced objects being thrown at them, full-bodied apparitions of an older gentleman, and disembodied voices. A waitress had an ice cube fly by her face when there was no ice anywhere nearby. In the 1920s, a guest committed suicide in one of the third floor rooms. The owners believe this is the ghost that is haunted them, and have even named it "Topper". The owners tried to sell this place in 2008, but the buyer was driven insane by the paranormal. Let's hope the TAPS can answer some questions about what is motivating Topper so they can all move on and sell this hotel. Jason and Grant start on the second floor, where a door unlocked and opened on its own. Grant hears a full conversation, as if three guys are talking. Then the team hears a loud scream! Luckily they caught both pieces of evidence on tape. Jason returns to the room he was in and the painting on the wall had completely tilted. They checked past recordings and it had been straight! It has 2 hooks, so it didn't just slide! Amy and Adam have the same experience with the paintings! Totally cool. In the basement Adam and Britt are asking the ghost for a sign and BAM! The light fixture comes out of the ceiling and falls at Britt! It turns out the thermal imaging camera caught the whole thing! Steve and Tango are chatting on the second floor and a door made a sound like it was opening and closing, but there was no way it could have done that on its own. The evidence is overwhelming, but Jason and Grant remind the owner that they have to keep it in perspective. Not all things that happen are paranormal and they shouldn't dwell on it. Now the team returns to the Gardner Mansion in Gardner, Massachusetts, where a man once lit himself on fire and killed himself in the room. Turns out Massachusetts doesn't have a law requiring people to report suspicions that their house is haunted before they sell it, and the new owners are so afraid to sleep in their own house and are basing whether or not they should stay there on the TAPS investigation. The couple, Edwin and Lillian, has had crazy experiences, like a growl coming from the staircase that petrified the owner. People have seen solid, dark figures on the second floor. One day Edwin found Lillian frantically digging in the basement. She was clearly not herself and she ended up unearthing what she considered a child's pelvic bone! The last few days have been the worst, where Lillian slept on the recliner for 2 days straight. Maddie leads the way for Jason and Grant to the basement. There they find the digging spot and as Grant digs the K-2 starts jumping around like crazy all the way to red! By asking questions and reading responses on the K-2 they learn that there was a fire in the basement and perhaps someone died there. In the master bedroom, Steve and Tango think the air vents might be causing the doors to move. They hear a chain move. Adam and Britt go to the basement and something touches Adam on the head. In the office, where Edwin is being driven crazy by noises and voices, Jason and Grant hear the exact same noises. The team had the bone analyzed and it was an animal, not human. What a relief. Grant tells them to stand up to the ghosts and not allow the paranormal to scare them out of the home. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes